1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method on an active matrix display, and more particularly, to a display method of inserting black frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the fact that liquid crystal displays have advantages of light weight, small size and low power consumption, they are widely used in various display products. In addition, the liquid crystal displays utilizes orientations of liquid crystal molecules to control quantity of light passing through a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display so as to display different grey levels. However, the liquid crystal is a material with adhesion, so that the response time of the liquid crystal display is longer. The liquid crystal display utilizes a Hold-type driving method, so that problems of motion blur and image residue are generated when the liquid crystal displays display moving images.
In order to solve the problems of motion blur and image residue, the prior art liquid crystal display utilizes a black frame insertion technology that inserts black frames between the frames, to solve the problems. Please refer to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, which are display methods on a liquid crystal display according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, a motion image data is composed of a frame 1, a frame 2, a frame 3, and a frame 4 in sequence. In order to solve the problems of motion blur and image residue generated in displaying the motion image data, black frames 11, 12, 13 are respectively inserted between the frame 1 and the frame 2, between the frame 2 and frame 3, and between the frame 3 and frame 4. Meanwhile, the states of a backlight of the liquid crystal display for providing the display light source during the time intervals of displaying the frames 1, 2, 3, 4 and the black frames 11, 12, 13 are all in on states 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the motion image data is composed of a frame 1, a frame 2, a frame 3, a frame 4, a frame 5, a frame 6 and a frame 7 in sequence. This display method of FIG. 1B is to turn off the backlight during displaying the frame 2, the frame 4 and the frame 6, so that the backlight is in off states 22, 24, 26. During displaying the frame 1, the frame 3, the frame 5 and the frame 7, the backlight are in on states 21, 23, 25, 27. In other words, this display method utilizes turning off the backlight to insert the back frames.
As shown in FIG. 1C, the motion image data is composed of a frame 1, a frame 2, a frame 3 and a frame 4 in sequence. This display method of FIG. 1C inserts black frames 11, 12, 13 respectively between the frame 1 and the frame 2, between the frame 2 and the frame 3 and between the frame 3 and the frame 4, and turns off the backlight during displaying the black frames 11, 12, 13, so that the backlight is in off states 22, 24, 26. During displaying the frame 1, the frame 2, the frame 3 and the frame 4, the backlight is in on states 21, 23, 25, 27. In other words, this method utilizes inserting the black frames and turning off the backlight to solve the problems of motion blur and image residue. However, to insert black frames between the adjacent frames lowers the brightness of the motion images so as to generate the phenomenon of motion image flicker.
Therefore, to provide a display method without further consuming cost and with solving the problems of the motion image flicker, motion blur and image residue is an objective that the industry requires to achieve.